


Not Like Dad

by Greeneyes_fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1.07, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyes_fan/pseuds/Greeneyes_fan
Summary: Tag to episode 1.07. Sam is NOTHING like his father.





	Not Like Dad

_"No, seriously. I think you’re sweet. Which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can." Lori warned._  
  
"Why would you say that?" Sam asked.  
  
"It’s like I’m cursed or something. People around me keep dying."  
  
"I think I know how you feel."  
  
Sam shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. They'd driven almost four hours since leaving with only one quick break for fuel, and that was hard on his spine at the best of times. Today, the aching of the broad bruise across his back from the bookshelf was beginning to rival the sting from the hook gash in his arm.  
  
Without taking his eyes off the road, Dean hit the turn signal. "We crossed the state line a while back. Should be far enough to stop."  
  
Barely half an hour later, Sam was sprawled on a motel bed with his arm neatly rebandaged and ice packs on his bruises. Dean had refused ice as usual, but the smooth, easy way he'd climbed out of the car suggested that this time it really wasn't necessary, so Sam didn't push it.  
  
Both brothers were exhausted, but with the sun still high, Sam found sleep elusive.  
  
Lori had tempted him, not so much for herself as for what she represented. Quiet, safety and normalcy, all things he couldn't have with something after him, or at least after the people around him.  
  
It wasn't really about revenge, or not just that. It was about protecting whatever he had left.  
  
That was the difference between him and Dad. Dad had made the job his life, Sam just wanted to get it done and get out.  
  
He pushed Lori out of his mind. She'd be fine without him, her "curse" was broken. Sam's, on the other hand, was still in full force.  
  
No, Sam couldn't stop moving. Couldn't let himself get close to anyone.  
  
Just until he found what had killed Jessica. Just until it was all over.


End file.
